


Ravens & Angels

by Sadako_TM



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound (Apex Legends) - Freeform, Bloodhound - Freeform, Other, XReader, apexlegends - Freeform, bloodhoundxreader, blothhoondr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako_TM/pseuds/Sadako_TM
Summary: Protego /ˈproː.te.ɡoː/ (present infinitive prōtegere, perfect active prōtēxī, supine prōtēctum); third conjugation : to cover, to defend, to protect.You enter the arena with one goal in mind : eternal glory. You're neither a professional, nor very skilled. But knowing that your family is struggling has left you with no other option. Entering the arena was your choice, meeting the legendary tracker was chance, falling in love with them was fate.Bloodhound x ( female ) reader.





	Ravens & Angels

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I last wrote something here. This is a little different from what I'm used to, but I've been playing Apex Legends obsessively and I absolutely adore Bloodhound. Although ironically, I main Wraith. And yes, I'm one of those aggressive Wraith players, who hunt down eliminations. :^))) Either way, I've been putting this off for a while, so here it is. Hopefully, I will find the time to add chapters. Either as a story, or little one shots. Enjoy & leave feedback ! :D
> 
> P.S. I have very specific headcanons for Bloodhound's appearance, origins, etc. But for the sake of this fic, I'll be leaving everything vague, just to be as close to canon as possible. Always they / them pronouns. u3u

" Lay low, I will assist you. "

Your vision was blurred, your head was aching. Just _what _had happened ? You remembered the sound of gunshots surrounding you and a sharp pain in your side, that knocked you over. You'd heard your teammates _cry out _and then, there was **silence**. With every shred of remaining strength, you had dragged your bleeding body between two rocks, hiding from everyone's view. Were you going to _die _there ? Had all your efforts been in vain ? What of your parents ? Your family ? You had _promised _them you'd come back alive. But in this moment, you _doubted _you'd ever see them again. So, _this _was death . . .

You felt a sharp pain in the side of your neck, as the thick needle pierced through your skin, injecting an unknown substance into your bloodstream. Your senses began to return, your eyes fluttered open and you were finally able to think straight again. You were greeted by a mask all too familiar. _Bloodhound_. The legendary tracker was knelt behind you, peering down at you through the lenses of their mask. " You're fine. Your teammates don't look so good, though. " their accent was thick, foreign but their voice was like a _melody _to your ears. You'd been an avid fan of the hunter, eversince they first showed up in the Apex Games. Everything about them fascinated you ; from their hidden face, to their mysterious origins, Bloodhound never failed to keep you at peak.

" _Why _? " was all you could utter, as you reached in your backpack to retrieve a shield battery and recharge your armour.

You knew for a fact, that Bloodhound was _not _on your squad, when you had dropped in King's Canyon that morning. And yet, they had helped you when you thought all hope was lost. Was this even _allowed_ ? Would their teammates show up at any moment and gun you down ? All these questions made your head spin again and you leaned back against the chilled rock, to rest for a few seconds.

" You are _new _to the games, **felagi fighter**. Are you not ? It would be a _shame _for such a young person to be lost so early on, just because your squad has let you down. " they explained, taking a look at your surroundings. The sun was beginning to set and soon night would throw its dark veil over King's Canyon. Most competitors chose to rest during that time. They found a spot to camp and rested in turns, until the sun was up again. " Come. We shall find cover for the night. "

Albeit perplexed, you nodded. And after patching yourself up and grabbing whatever supplies you could find on the dead bodies surrounding you, you followed the legendary hunter. Their steps were confident and they always seemed to keep an eye on their surroundings. Just in case. You found safety quickly and without any trouble, for which you were _grateful_. You knew how to use a gun, but you were no professional and you had no doubt, that you would be more of a burden than of help to the hunter, if hostiles showed up. They pointed at what seemed like an abandoned cabin, at the end of what remained of the _cascades_. As soon as you heard the door shut, you sat on the ground. Gods, you were exhausted. Perhaps, you weren't ready for such an adventure, after all. 

\--------------------------

" I never quite _thanked _you for saving me. " you muttered in a low voice. King's Canyon was incredibly _quiet _during night time. The only sound interrupting that _sweet _silence, was the loud screeching of flyers, as they passed by. You were grateful to them, truly. They'd selflessly saved your life and taken you with them, even though they knew that you were not a skilled fighter. Merely a newbie, hoping for riches and glory. You were one of _many_.

" There is no need to thank me. I merely acted on the Gods' request. There is _great willpower _within you, even if you don't know it yet. "

They weren't looking at you, and you were thankful, for you had no doubt that your face was red. You weren't sure if it was willpower, or mere _stupidity_ to join the games, but you were here now. And that's what mattered. There was no going back, no second thoughts. All you could do was your _best_ and hope to live and tell the tale. " I dare not _question _the Gods. " you smiled, even if you didn't particularly believe in them. The Gods had never answered your prayers _before _and you didn't think they would be so kind as to do so now.

The sound of wings flapping interrupted your thoughts and a pitch black raven flew in through the window, landing on the tracker's shoulder. You hesitated.

" Is that _Arthur _? " you questioned.

The hunter chuckled in response. " I guess I need _not _introduce him to you, then. Pray tell, what is your name ? "

" ( F / N ) ( L / N ). " you rushed to reply, nodding your head once. " Can I pet him ? "

" A pleasure to fight by your side, ( F / N ). And yes, you may. He always gets along with my alies. Except Pathfinder. I suppose he deems robots to be of danger. "

You chuckled. That would be a sight to behold. Shifting places, you plopped down on the ground next to the hunter and carefully reached out ; two dainty fingers caressing the top of the raven's head. He seemed _pleased _by the affection.

" I think he likes you. " Bloodhound announced, as Arthur hopped from their shoulder over to your own. 


End file.
